In the general grooving pavement, grooves having a width of 6 to 9 mm and a depth of 4 to 6 mm are formed on a pavement face thereof at intervals of 40 to 60 mm. The grooving pavement are classified into a longitudinal type (longitudinal grooves) and a transverse type (transverse grooves). In the longitudinal type, grooves are formed in a vehicle travel direction. In the transverse type, grooves are formed transversely to a vehicle travel direction.
In most cases, the longitudinal type grooving pavement is employed for a road surface of a winding road which requires a large skid resistance value specifically in a direction transverse to a vehicle travel direction. The transverse type grooving pavement is extremely effective specifically in shortening a braking distance of a vehicle and thus is employed for a road surface immediately before coming into an intersection or a sloping road. Further, the transverse type grooving pavement is capable of causing the driver to be informed of a sign, falling asleep at the wheel, overspeed, etc. by means of sound and vibration generated while traveling a car.
In addition to the increased skid resistance, the grooving pavement facilitates drainage and speedy drying of a road surface, thereby preventing slip of tires in the rain. Specifically, the grooving pavement produces a hydroplaning suppression effect.
Further, in cold regions, the grooving pavement produces an antifreezing effect, a snow accumulation prevention effect, and a snow melting effect in addition to the remarkable slip prevention effect. In the grooving pavement, a road surface is formed into a rough surface, which increases the surface area as well as forms groove spaces. This contributes to heat accumulation. As a result, a temperature of the road surface becomes higher in comparison with a temperature of the general pavement. Further, in a case where a chemical agent such as a calcium chloride, etc. is sprayed as an antifreezing agent, the snow melting effect lasts because the chemical agent partially remains in grooves even after vehicles pass over the road. Still further, even in a case where water freezes on the road surface to be Black Eisbahn, a Black Eisbahn wear accelerating effect is produced owing to a contact with tires of passing vehicles.